muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Mashable
Mashable is a website covering technology and social media founded in 2005. The website's primary focus is social media news, but it also covers news and developments in mobile, entertainment, online video, business, web development, technology, memes and gadgets. Mashable has partnered with Sesame Workshop to produce several web videos and articles. Appearances * October 9, 2013 — Grover and Bert appeared in an episode of #5Facts presenting "5 Fun Science Experiments for Kids." (Video) * November 10, 2013 — Annie Colbert visited the set of Sesame Street to compile a list of unique products found in Hooper's Store. (Article) * November 12, 2013 — Oscar the Grouch appeared in a video with Grumpy Cat. (Video) * April 3, 2014 — Telly Monster appeared in an episode of #5Facts presenting "5 Hidden Worlds Revealed Under a Microscope." (Video) * May 16, 2014 — Bert and Zachary Levi appeared in "A Lovely Sunny Day" music video. (Video) * May 19, 2014 — Cookie Monster was interviewed via email after a trip to San Francisco. (Article) * August 21, 2014 — Kermit the Frog appeared on an episode of "Monumental" in promotion with the home video release of Muppets Most Wanted. Kermit shares (and lip-syncs to) some of his favorite summer songs; including "Let It Go" from Frozen, "Roar" by Katy Perry, "Sing" by Ed Sheeran, and "Happy" by Pharrell Williams. (Video) * September 2, 2014 — Cookie Monster appeared in "W-ORD Channel 7 News With John Oliver & Cookie Monster" along with John Oliver, Telly Monster, Kate McKinnon, Al Roker, Nick Offerman and Megan Mullally; an exclusive promo for the video was posted on the Last Week Tonight YouTube channel and a blooper reel was also released by Mashable the same day. (Videos) * September 10, 2014 — Kermit the Frog appeared an episode of "Monumental" to share some of his favorite summer moves; including Guardians of the Galaxy, Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, Maleficent, and Godzilla. (Video) * October 2014 — Grover and Kid President appeared in a series of web videos co-produced by Mashable to promote #Socktober. The first video was posted on October 10th via Kid President's YouTube channel on SoulPancake.com; a blooper reel was also released by Mashable the same day. (Videos) The second video (also featuring Guy Smiley and Bert) was posted on October 16th via Sesame Street's YouTube channel. Video * February 19, 2015 — Caroll Spinney and Big Bird appear in "Big Birdman", a parody of the Michael Keaton film Birdman, on Mashable's Watercooler YouTube channel. Spinney provides Big Bird's dialogue while Matt Vogel puppeteers in the short written by Geri Cole and Joe Hennes, and directed by Joey Mazzarino. * March 10-12, 2017 - During a series of three 90-minute Twitter live-streams dubbed "The Mashable Show" broadcast at SXSW, Cookie Monster, Bert and Grover co-hosted individually one of the three days. On March 10, Cookie Monster hosted and met Nick Offerman, a robot dubbed "Kuri" (video) and broke a world record. (video) on March 11 Bert spoke with New Jersey Senator Cory Booker, who excitedly took a selfie with him, (article) and on March 12, Grover spoke with Neil deGrasse Tyson, (article) and helped demonstrate a "smart jacket." (video) * November 15, 2019 - Cookie Monster stars alongside Brian Cox in a spoof of Succession. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Online Appearances